Just once
by TFHS
Summary: What would happen if Zero turned maverick after the defeat of Lumine and incapacitated X soon afterword. And the only one can stop him is Layer. Full summary within read and be amazed. Read and Review please and thank you
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if Zero turned maverick after the defeat of Lumine and incapacitated X soon after? With the hunters out of commission and the navigators taking care of their counterpart there is only one person who can stop him, Layer. Will she be able to stop his rampage or will she fail and be infected by his virus?

"Zero, stop it!" I yelled as I was running toward Zero who had a heavily wounded X by the throat. Looking down on me in mock amusement Zero chuckles darkly and drops X on the ground unceremoniously.

"It's his own fault for getting in my way." he mutters in disgust while taking strides in my direction. Grabbing me roughly by the collar and pulling me closer to him he then begins to whisper in the faintest voice that sounds like the wind.

"If you try to get in my way. . . . Not even you will be safe from my power. So take X back to Hunter's HQ and never show your face to me again." he whispered coldly to me causing tears to stream down my face.

"Zero please . . . .!" I said weakly pleading with him to stop this and come back home. Lifting me higher until my feet were off the ground he then aims his buster directly at my chest and I hear the tell-tale sound of energy being charged.

"This is goodbye . . . pray that this is the last time we see each other." he says softly before blasting me away with his Z-buster's charged shot. Taking his communicator out of his ear he then places a distress signal at his exact location before haphazardly tossing it at X's unconscious form.

"Next time I won't be so merciful Sunshine" Zero said solemnly as he turned around and disappeared in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Limitations

(Simulation Battle Room at Hunter's HQ)

"Mock battle Simulation against S-ranked maverick hunter Zero completed. Based on battle data received from previous battle entries both hunters' chance of survival during combat is 50%. Inputting new data on "Maverick" Zero running simulation now….running…..simulation complete. Based on the battle data received from X along with the simulation testing there is 1% chance of survival if newly appointed maverick hunter Layer engaged "Maverick" Zero in combat ." the automated voice says indifferently as we listened on in silence.

"Run the data again Alia." I say still mildly in shock from the simulators findings.

"Okay . . . reentering battle data now . . . running simulation test . . . testing variables . . . weapon expertise . . . experience . . . enhancements from the "Zero virus" . . . .! This can't be right!" Alia says in disbelief.

"What are you . . .?!" I begin to ask before seeing the data for myself.

"The data says that if the source of the Zero virus isn't stopped he'll keep becoming stronger until he's nigh invincible…. But at this point anyone in his immediate vicinity will be instantly infected with his virus and go maverick. Excuse me Layer, I have to speak with Signas about this." Alia says hurriedly before quickly exiting the room leaving me in a stunned silence.

"Why did it have to come to this?" I ask dejectedly to no one in particular before leaving the simulation room and heading towards the R&D department.

(Flashback Start)

It all started when the Hunters went to fight Sigma and later on Lumine. The hunters were split up into two teams, Zero and I with Palette as our navigator and X, Axl with Alia as their navigator. The mission was simple X and Axl would take out the generator powering the barrier that surrounded the area Sigma was holding up in while Zero and I would take on Sigma ourselves until Axl and X came as back up. What we didn't expect was that Sigma was just a copy of his former self and Lumine was the mastermind behind the orbital elevator incident.

It took the four of us working together in order to take him down. After a long and grueling battle we finally had defeated him but at our moment of victory everything went wrong. Lumine using the last of his strength he lashed out with one of his tendrils hitting Axl in his head crystal breaking it and knocking him out. He then released a large virus mass that was advancing in my direction. Frozen in fear I could do nothing but watch as the virus mass slowly engulfed me and I felt as if I was being devoured by all of my darkest impulses. Then at the moment I felt a strong pair of hands push me away from the mass. As I looked up saw Zero writhing in pain as he tried to absorb the virus mass and then without warning there was a large discharge of energy and the virus mass dissipated leaving Zero was on his knees panting heavily. Zero then stood up and walked over to Lumine's limp body who was laughing manically.

"How dare you…!" Zero said angrily as he raised his left fist in the air.

"My work here is done . . . Finish it!" Lumine said weakly before closing his eyes and accepting his fate

"Vanish…Tenshouha!" Zero yelled as he punched the ground in front of Lumine causing a pillar of light to come from the heavens to erase him.

Without a word Zero stood up and aimed his Z-buster at who was severely weakened by such close contact with the virus.

"Zero what are you doing? Stand down!" I yelled as I placed myself in between Zero and X in order to block his shot.

"Layer I'll only say this once….Don't get in my way." He said to while looking at me with cold and calculating eyes.

"Stand down Zero or shoot because I'm not moving" I said feigning confidence hoping to dissuade him all the while fearing he'll shoot.

"It's not . . . . as simple . . . . as you might think Layer." he said as if struggling with something internally right before he turned his buster on himself and firing a charged shot which left him incapacitated.

As I rushed over to Zero's unconscious form I heard Palette's voice on the emergency hunter's communications frequency.

"Layer, Zero, X, Axl can anyone hear me . . . .? Please respond!" she said her voice leaden with despair

"Palette we need extraction NOW! There's no time for question so just port us out of here." I yelled through the comm just before we were transported back to base.

As we arrived at Hunter's HQ Zero and Axl were transfer to the emergency wing of the medical bay while X and I turned in our report on what transpired during the mission. About a week had passed since the orbital elevator incident when I noticed Zero had begun to distance himself from the group more then he usually did so I decided to check up on him and see if he was really alright. Hesitantly I walked up to the door and began to softly knock on it.

"Zero . . . can you hear me?" I asked with my voice barely above a whisper wondering if I really was worrying for nothing.

Putting my ear to the door I could hear the faint sounds of a bed moving and someone stirring but alas there was no reply.

"I came by to see if you were feeling okay . . . . but if I came at a bad time then I'll come back later if you want." I said as my resolve began to lessen as no noise whatsoever came after my mine.

Turning around dejectedly to leave I heard the soft click of a door being unlocked as I was pulled by a strong arm into Zero room with the door closing quietly behind me. As I recovered from the initial shock I lifted my head and see Zero's emerald eyes boring into my own causing me to hide behind my bangs in embarrassment. From what I could make out in the dimly lit room Zero didn't have any of his armor on and was dressed in a loose fitting red button down with light red lounge pants.

"Z-Z-Zero are you alright?" I asked while heavily stuttering due to his close proximity to me.

"I feel completely fine Layer . . . I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately." he says huskily his voice heavy with an emotion I couldn't exactly put my finger on.

He then began to move closer until I was trapped between him and the wall with his hot breath tickling my neck causing a shiver to go down my spine. Using his hand to tilt my head so that I was staring directly into he then pulled me closer and kissed me passionately on the lips causing me to turn a bright scarlet. As I recovered from the initial shock of Zero kissing me I began to return the kiss with equal intensity when I was assaulted by an innumerable amount of emotions but there was one that hit me harder than the others. It was the same feeling of being devoured that I felt when that virus mass had almost swallowed me whole only it wasn't as strong as it was on the orbital elevator. Pulling myself away from the kiss slowly I grabbed Zero by the shoulders so I could get a better look at him while calming the fire that burned hotly inside me.

"Zero are you sure you're alright?" I asked while looking him in the eyes searching for any sign of doubt or hesitation.

"I'm fine Layer it's just that I've been thinking a little too much lately. Other than that I'm perfectly fine." He said nonchalantly as he puts his hand up to my face and cradles it gently.

It was then I noticed that something wasn't right. As I looked into Zero's eyes I could see that his left iris had almost completely changed from a brilliant emerald to a dull yellow while his right iris had small flecks of yellow in it. I decided that later I would have to ask X about it.

"Well as long as everything okay then it's alright. Just don't think you can handle everything yourself Zero we're all willing to help if you would let us." I said as I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before I made my way to the door.

When I reached the door I was suddenly pulled into a tight hug by Zero causing me to squeak in surprise due to his sudden contact.

"Thank you Layer and I'm sorry." he whispered to me softly before softly kissing me on top of my head.

"For what?" I asked him while tilting my head at him quizzically.

"For worrying about me and for making you worry." he said before giving me a little push out the door.

"Tomorrow then. . ." I said while wondering if everything was really alright like he said.

"Yes tomorrow . . ." he said before closing the door and turning in for the night.

That night Zero went maverick and began to systematically cripple all able bodied maverick hunters that stood in his way. Not long after that X decided to follow Zero and try to bring him to his senses and I followed X hoping to find out why Zero did what he did. Needless to say we failed and Zero got away or rather we failed and he let us escape with our lives.

(Flashback End)

Seeing the R&D lab in front of me I quickly swipe my keycard and slide past the door while quietly closing it behind me. Then I begin to make way toward the weapon development section of the lab. After another two minutes of walking I found what I was looking for. The first is an experiment program that allows the user to surpass their physical limitations for a short period of time but because it's still in the experimental phase it has some extreme side effects with cause catastrophic damage to the user's body and mind. Named the High End Combat System or H.E.C.S. The second item that I came to get is something that Zero and I have been working on since the start of the Jacob Project Incident in order to stop the spread of the maverick virus. By using Zero's cells as a catalyst we were able to create a vaccine to the maverick virus in the form of a small chip with Zero's insignia on it. So far we've only had enough time to manufacture two vaccine chips and from the data that the simulation put out I'm going to need one of these. As I reached to grab the chip off of the two opposing pedestals I hear someone call me name causing me to wheel around in surprise.

"So you're really going to fight him Lay?" the person said with worry and sadness permeating every word they spoke.

"I don't have a choice at this point Palette. If Zero isn't stopped he will begin to spread his virus and infect countless numbers of reploids and I can't let him do that. X still hasn't fully recovered from his last encounter Zero and we still haven't figured out why Axl won't wake up. I'm the only one who can do this!" I say to her while raising my voice at every point I make.

"But why do you have to fight alone Lay? I'm sure that Alia and I could at least . . . !"Palette says as she reaches out to touch my shoulder with tears streaming down her face before recoiling with a pained expression on her face as soon as she does.

"That is why I have to fight him alone Palette. I've been infected with the virus already and it's only a matter of time before I go maverick just like Zero. I can't risk you or Alia getting infected then we'd really be in trouble. Besides you two are the only other hunters other than me who are in any condition to fight." I said before turning away to leave.

Taking one last look at Palette I threw the second vaccine chip to her and watching her catch it with ease.

"What's this?" she asks quizzically as flips the chip between he fingers trying to analyze it.

"It's a vaccine chip that can purge and grant reploids immunity to the maverick virus. The next time X wakes up I want you to give it to him so he'll no longer be weaken by contact with the virus. Just in case I'm not able to defeat Zero or I turn maverick before I do. . . .Thank you for everything Palette and I'm sorry that thing had to come to this." I say sadly before leaving the R&D lab so that I could prepare myself for my departure.

Taking the shortest path back to my room I walking and begin to arm myself. I grabbed my rapier from its respective corner in my room along with a protective cloak from my closet just in case the weather turns unfavorable during my travels. Wrapping the cloak around myself in order to conceal my face I quickly exit my room and make my way to the entrance of Hunter's HQ.

Looking back at Hunter's HQ one last time I vow not to come back alone before disappearing into the dead of night.


End file.
